Sweeter Than Cake
by YaoiMania
Summary: When Light shows up at L's apartment dripping wet and cannot resist the sight, what will happen? Oneshot, PWP, Lemons, Smut, Yaoi. LightxL


**Disclaimer** - I do not own Death Note or any of the characters involved.

--X--

A thick grey cloud hung in the darkened Japanese skies, smothering the sparkle of the stars below their mist and blocking out all traces of natural light. The street illuminated instead by the eerie glow of the flickering street lamps alone. It made the atmosphere rather tense and gloomy. The added shower of rain that pelted down from above, the droplets tapped against the concrete floor and drummed down against the walking figures skull.

Light's chestnut brown hair was stuck against his skull; the raindrops rolled from the tips of his dark strands and dripped down his face. He was completely soaked from head to foot. He didn't seem to mind however, his hands stuffed casually into his coat pockets and he walked down the dark street that wound on before him, his destination being the apartment of the great L.

He gave a hard knock against the solid wood of the detective's door once he had arrived outside. He took a slow step back before patiently waiting an answer, large brown eyes peering back to the spot where L was to appear...if he ever answered. He left a puddle against the smooth floor beneath him, the raindrops rolling off the edge of the material and dripping against it.

There was finally a light click, the sound of a lock being slid back and the rattle of a chain as the security was unbolted. It had Light's attention grow and a smirk crinkled his lips as he watched the door being pulled open, revealing the figure of L.

He peered up at Light with his lined black eyes, ones that sparkled with wonderful charm. His pale, smooth face possessed a fragile pair of rose lips that lifted at the corners and a delighted expression twisted his features.

"Konbanwa Light-Kun." He chimed in a sweet voice as he stared his friend up and down in a manner that seemed far too lewd to be called innocent. "Looks like somebody enjoyed getting wet."

Such words had Light suddenly shudder from head to toe. Rather surprised by the goosebumps that rose along his bronze flesh. L's voice rang in his ears and he could not help but find that sweet chime to be utterly irresistible. Had the male phrased it in that manner on purpose?

"Hmm...I wouldn't exactly say it was...fun...but I don't mind it." He responded easily, ruffling his chestnut locks, he sent flecks of water flying everywhere. His eyes observed the smile of response given by L. He looked so damn smug about something; like there was something he knew that Light didn't and there was absolutely no way he would tell.

"Hmmm...so, Ryuzaki, are you going to invite me in?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes in a playful glare until the dark haired other finally stepped aside.

L gave a swift gesture of his hand, welcoming his acquaintance into his warm, apartment home. He slowly turned his back on Light and began to slowly step forward, before he disappeared into the next room with a sharp call of.  
"Make yourself at home!"

Dripping wet, soaked from head to toe and almost shuddering with the coldness that soaked his bronze flesh. How on Earth could he make himself at home? He took one glance at the sofa and found himself glaring at it in thought. He could not sit there and soak the material through. He'd rather stand than ruin l's furniture. With a sweet sigh, he stepped forward and headed to the far side of the room.

A warming, friendly glow was cast from the flames that flickered in the fireplace, beautiful golds and yellows that radiated warmth and comfort in this wintery weather. They danced and fluttered, licking across the brickwork that surrounded, it was something that Light was finding far more than tempting.

In a few steps, he found himself stood close by the fireplace, enjoying the warmth that wrapped around him like a woollen blanket. He heard footsteps behind him, L returning from the bathroom, armed with a fluffy white towel. It had Light turn to face the dark haired detective and in the same moment the towel was tossed in his direction. He caught it easily and gave a sharp nod of his head in thanks.

Light placed it down against the arm of the sofa for the moment and his hands shifted to the front of his shirt. He slowly began to unfasten his buttons. Starting from the top of his shirt, with his finger and thumb he easily flicked them apart. Bit by bit, the material of his shirt began to part, revealing more and more olive flesh as he went.

He yanked against his first sleeve and easily pulled it down, leaving him to move and tug the rest of his shirt of effortlessly. He dropped the soaked material down against the floor, before the fireplace. It left his olive flesh on display. His torso was well sculpted and his muscles toned with firmness that seemed to be unexpected by L.

As Light moved to grab the towel, his eyes snapped onto the detective's smooth, white face and he caught the expression that crinkled across it. His coal eyes stared at the contours of his chest with a somewhat admiring gaze, taking every inch in. His gaze roamed up and down in approval.

Such a display of admiration had Light arch his dark brows as he stared back at L and he watched as his eyes slipped up a little, catching sight of Light's. L seemed to realise he had been staring and it brought a deep blush to his soft cheeks, his face burning a wonderful shade of pastel pink. It made the little detective look so adorable, so innocent and helpless.

There was something rather appealing about that expression and it had many erotic thoughts flood into the man's mind. It had his glowing brown eyes trace down along L's body, finding it a shame that the white shirt was baggy and creased, leaving the shape of his torso quite a mystery.

He gave out a huff and slipped the towel over his body, rubbing the rough material across his flesh, drying off his skin that had been soaked. He caressed his hands across each patch so carefully; making sure his towel covered every inch of his body. Such an action had L shoot him an uneasy seeming glance before he forced his eyes elsewhere. Not daring to look at his friend as he rubbed his body dry, he knew his mind would wander off and his pants would become uncomfortably tight.

He moved back to where he had been before the arrival of Light and with an apathetic seeming sigh flopped against the comfortable armchair. He pulled his knees in close to his chest and wrapped an arm around legs. His eyes snapped back onto the slice of toffee cheesecake that he had taken only a few bites of. He slowly lifted the plate and he observed the sticky, sweet syrup layer that coated across the top, outlined in a fluffy layer of smooth cream. L was not hesitant to stick his fork into the cake and he lifted it to his lips. Sliding the silver fork into his mouth he savoured the sweet taste that tickled his taste buds.

Such a manner of eating had Light staring this time. He could not help but peer at the male as the fork so easily slid into his mouth, disappearing behind those perfectly soft lips. He watched his mouth wrap around the utensil as he pulled the fork out, leaving behind a smudge of cream in the corner of his lip.

Light could not help but give out a grunt of approval in response to the sudden tug against his length. He bit down against his bottom lip, not once blinking as he continued to stare. It was not long before L realised he was being watched and the detective froze in response, eyes growing wide, he looked like a deer in headlights as he stared back at Light once more.

The expression against his friends face was twisted into a lewd one. The corners of his lips had tugged up into a fierce sort of expression and his soft brown eyes lit up in a very devious kind of manner. It reminded him of a lion, preparing to pounce on its pray and ravage the poor creature. Something that had L gulp suddenly, losing himself in that stare. He felt the fork slide from in-between his finger and thumb. The piece of cutlery tumbled from his hold and dropped, hitting his jeans. It left a second smudge against the material. A creamy, white stain against his crotch area, and sure enough, Light's eyes followed the fork, snapping to a stop right where it had landed.

The brown haired male let out another sound that came out as an approving purr of delight and it had L give out a rather timid squeak.

"Uhhh...Light-Kun?"

"Sorry Ryuzaki...but you're so...adorable."

"Light..." L repeated, finding it deeply embarrassing to see his friend still staring at his crotch. He looked ready to lap the smudge of cream up and help himself to a second helping of another variety of the stuff. "I..." L trailed off, eyes growing wide as he watched Light begin to take slow, steady steps, heading in his direction.

"You can hardly complain now can you? I saw the way you were just looking at me." He spoke, his voice as sweet as honey. A low, velvet tone that was wrapped in the heavy lust he was suddenly feeling. He had thought about L in this way for a while now, but never in a million years thought L would seem interested. But he had demonstrated that quite clearly.

"Ahh...hmmm..." L let out another pathetic squeak, coal eyes stared up into Light's, seeming utterly terrified as he did so. Light had come to a stop before him and his glowing eyes burned down into the timid black ones. It made L's head spin around and he had to take a deep breath as his friend leaned in closer against him.

Before the detective had the chance to utter a single word of complaint, his breath was literally taken away. Light's lips heavily crushed down against L's in a sudden kiss. The sensation of their soft lips pushing against each other drew out a heated moan from L's mouth and it drove Light further.

He leaned closer into L, pushing his body against the chair in attempt to get up closer to him. He slipped his hand through his tangle of black locks and his lean fingers curled around the strands, using it to hold him carefully still.

He flicked out his organ and allowed it to slide into the other's mouth. He ran his wet tongue up against L's, exploring the inside of his mouth with careful, steady flicks. He enjoyed the taste of the detective's mouth and the smooth sensation that came from the friction of their tongues massaging against each other. Both pairs of eyes had slipped closed, allowing themselves to become lost in the passionate moment rather than question it.

Light felt a second moan being released from L's mouth, a sound that encouraged more. Yet it was muffled by Light's dominating mouth and he felt the vibration buzz along his tongue. He pulled back a few inches, breaking the touch of their lips for a moment. His eyes remained closed and he instead flicked his tongue across the side of his mouth, catching the sweet taste of cream on the tip of his tongue that had been left behind.

"Sorry L, that bit of cream was distracting me." He breathed out in a heated tone. He stared into L's eyes for a moment, feeling his heart suddenly pick up pace in his chest with the excitement that throbbed through him and another lewd sort of grin ripped across his wet lips as he did so. Observing that adorable, vulnerable expression that flushed his pink face.

"I do however believe I missed a spot." He purred, leaning in close against the male he had rested his lips by the flesh of his ear, allowing his warm breath to slide across his neck and lobe. It had L shuddering pathetically, goosebumps rose across his milky flesh. Light had shifted his hand to the waistband of his loose jeans and he was slowly tracing his finger along the flesh just above them, his index finger dragging over his lower stomach so painfully slowly.

"You got cake here too...they're just going to have to come off." He spoke in a devilish tone of voice. He finally hooked his finger around the waistband of his jeans and began to tug against them. It had L give a sharp intake of breath as his friend began to yank his pants down with one hand, leaving his free hand to slowly disappear beneath his shirt.

He traced his fingertips across the warm, soft skin and allowed them to knead the flesh in a careful manner as he did so. He finally reached his nipped and he traced his finger across the pink skin. He began to rub the tip teasingly against his soft bud, pinching it in-between his finger and thumb. He played with the sensitive flesh until L released a careful moan of delight. Very much aroused by the sensation, his nipple grew solid within a few moments.

Light toyed with the sensitive flesh, circling his finger across his nipple before he gave another teasing pinch against it. The sudden sensation had L gasp a pleasant gasp and he bit down against his lower lip. His face so heated with a bright red stain

Light had finally slipped his jeans down, yanking them to his ankles; L helped the rest of the way by kicking them off over his feet and allowing them to drop against the wooden floor. He was left in his boxer shorts. The black cotton material tenting upward, it had tightened around his waist, becoming a constricting barrier as his length had grown solid in response to Light's attentions.

It seemed that Light most definitely knew what he was doing. Flicking out his wet tongue he slid it across the rosy flesh of his nipple, allowing his saliva coated organ to wrap around the bud, groping the flesh with his mouth. It seemed every careful lick and little attention was going to have L give out a pathetic whimper of delight, what such sweet encouragement.

His teeth slowly scraped across the surface and he gave a gentle bite to the skin, nipping it in-between his front teeth. It earned a sharp gasp of shock and left Light chuckling in amusement, a dark sounding laugh that was wrapped in seduction. He loved every moment of tormenting the beautiful detective.

"Hnnnn...stop teasing!" He groaned out loud in protest.

"Oh? You wan t more?" He soothed in a wonderfully teasing manner. Although the simple response pulled from L was a deeper red blush. His milky skin a shocking shade of crimson. It was beautiful. Light straightened up a little, sliding his hand down from his nipple. His fingers slowly trailed across the goosebump coated flesh. They slid over his chest, along the flesh of his stomach and came to a stop at his lover half, fingers lingering on the waistband of those constraining boxers.

His index finger slipped beneath the material, disappearing from sight. He curled his finger around the material and gave a tug against the material, allowing it to tighten around L's lush ass. It drew out another sweet gasp of shock. Watching his dark eyes grow a little in their sockets, his face crumpling into a heated expression as he stared back at L.

Such an expression had another hard tug against his length causing Light to give out a needy groan. He released a deep purr that rumbled in the back of his throat and suddenly toppled forward. He leaned across L's body, pinning him down against the chair. Their chests pushed together, allowing a friction to slide between the soft flesh of their bodies.

With a quick movement of his hand, Light sharply tugged L's boxers down and off his legs, finally revealing his solid length for his eyes to see. They peered down at his thick length. Tall, pale and slick, standing at attention, begging to be touched. It had Light give out another needy groan and his fingers automatically curled around the throbbing erection.

His hand hastily rubbed along the soft flesh of his lover's solid dick. He carefully tugged down the foreskin, revealing the beautiful pink head that lay beneath and brushed his thumb across the tip. It earned a wonderful sound of approval.

L pushed his legs further apart, giving more room for Light to work with. The male's breathing had become shallow and steady, his chest rising and falling with more speed than normal. It seemed to be responding to the sudden massaging sensation against his sensitive head as Light's thumb pushed his thumb against, rotating it in a circular motion.

"Hnnnn..L-Light." Light moaned, biting down against his lower lip in an attempt to hold back the groaning sounds that were begging to escape him. He was shuddering helplessly in response to the hand movements. Light's hand rubbed along his shaft with such haste, creating a wonderful friction along his cock. So amazing that L could already feel the pre-cum begin to bubble.

"Hm, not so fast L-Chan." Light snickered, observing the expressions as his hand rubbed against his slick length. He gave a shove against his shoulder with his free hand and kept him pushed down against his seat. Watching as he shook from head to toe in pure delight. Light leaned further forward and gave a teasing nibble against his earlobe; an action that caused his shoulders to suddenly tense upward in response, very sensitive to the touch.

Light's warm brown eyes glowed in response as he peered into L's dark orbs and he shifted his lower half, pushing it closer against his lover. His hand shifted from his shoulder and moved down to his pants. The soaked material pushed up against L's tender flesh, wetting it a little. It stuck to his legs, wrapping tightly around his thighs, having been too distracted by L to ever getting around to tugging these off too.

He had the chance now however and his length had grown tight below the material too, so much so it was painful to ignore. He flicked open the button and tugged his pants off and out of the way. Yanking his boxers off as he did so. He tossed the material aside, revealing his length that was so desperate for attention.

Without a single word he slipped forward, closing the gap between their bodies. The tip of his solid member brushed along L's sensitive rear and caused him to release a shuddering groan. The teasing sensation tickling and deeply arousing. It had the little detective push his legs further apart. His dark eyes staring up to Light with a clearly lewd and needy stare that willed him to be taken fast and hard.

Light was not at all hesitant to do that. He felt the other's fingers entangle through his wet locks of chestnut hair as he slowly pushed his hips forward. With a steady movement he finally penetrated his lover's entrance. His erection forced its way through the tight ring of muscle and he let out a groan through his gritted teeth.

He was so fucking tight! His entrance enveloped his dick and provided his sensitive flesh with a warming sensation. It had Light struggling to remain calm. How could anybody's ass feel so good? His hands shifted once more, sliding beneath L's rear, he gripped his soft cheeks in his hands and gave them a hard squeeze, pulling them apart a little as he suddenly thrust forward. Knocking his erection further into the tight hole.

"Ahhhhh, L-Light!" He moaned out loud, tilting his head back a little at the amazing sensation of his ass being penetrated so deeply. The pleasure of friction along his silken walls so great it washed out the sharp sting that accompanied it. He felt Light finally begin to put more movement into it as he rolled his hips forward and continued to thrust. Gripping his ass cheeks with more force he bucked his hips forward and allowed his cock to slide up and down. Rubbing along the walls of his entrance that was finally stretching apart.

"Hnnnghhh...f-fuck!" L squeaked, encouraging Light further.

He gave out an approving groan in response to those sweet sounds that filled his ears and slammed forward. Thrusting his cock further forward, he slammed against that tender, sweet spot. Allowing his throbbing erection to press up against it with every heavy force of his hips.

"Li-li-Liiiight!" His voice was a near scream as he was penetrated over and over again. An amazing sensation simulated his insides and it left him shuddering helplessly. "Ahhh!" His body slipped further up along the seat, creating a friction against the leather material. He gripped tighter against his friend's dark locks and he could already feel himself losing it. The sound of Light's olive skin slapping against his with every heavy movement. Their bodies colliding together so swiftly, smacking against each other with every repeated thrust that drove him wild.

"Oooooh Liiiight!" He yelled out one final time as he gave another quick slam against him. His erection whacked against his prostate and he lost it. Warmth sparked within his body and he finally released. Allowing his fluids to splatter from his dick and across Light's chest.

Light's hands gripped tighten to his lover's ass as he finally came, feeling the warm sticking sensation and seeing that beautiful, flustered face beneath him. Watching his body withering, utter bliss was left with him. It has his ass tighten around his member, squeezing his throbbing cock so much it had Light groaning out. He clenched his teeth and released a heavy moan as he felt himself release.

His warm fluids rushed from his member and flooded into L's restricting ass. Filling him with his sticky seed before his length softened. He was left in a panting mess as he slipped out of his sticky, wet hole and flopped down into the chair by L's side. Too much out of breath to speak a single word, he simply wrapped his arm around his lover's shoulder and scooted in close against him; happy to lay by his side and cuddle.

"Light?" L spoke quietly, his breathing began to slow a little.

"Hm?" Came the lazy response.

"I think I finally found something better than cake."

--X--

Please R&R - It was my first sex scene so don't be too harsh. ^^ I am going to be adding Chapter 3 of 'I Want You' very soon. I just got done with exams.


End file.
